The present invention relates to a method of thermally treating particles containing an alloy based on aluminum.
The precipitation hardened condition of aluminum alloy 7075, referred to as the T6 condition of alloy 7075, has not given sufficient resistance to corrosion under certain service conditions. The T73 temper improves the resistance of precipitation hardened 7075 alloy to stress corrosion cracking, although it decreases strength significantly vis-a-vis the T76 condition.